Personal care compositions for use as shave preparations and/or skin care applications have traditionally been sold as a fluid (such as a liquid, gel, or foam) products or solid form (such as soap bars). Many actives which can be used in shave preparation and skin care applications, however, can be incompatible or generally not suited to be in the same fluid composition. Attempts to keep incompatible actives separate have been attempted but require separate packaging or multi-compartment packages which can involve complicated manufacture and filling processes. Solid form personal care compositions such as soap bars are useful and can be relatively inexpensive but they offer slow dissolution and sometimes limited lathering capabilities. Further, soap bars are often manufactured for multiple use and tend to become brittle and/or sticky as the bar gets worn down and repeatedly exposed to water—thus becoming non-user friendly. Despite the many attempts to commercialize personal care compositions, there remains a need for a personal care article that can be used as a shave preparation and/or a skin care application that can provide a high amount of lathering and moisturizing to the skin and can avoid incompatibilities in actives.